Anomalías
by CTangerina
Summary: Post Purple Haze Feedback: El sexo es un acto irracional. Ser irracional no debería ser un problema para alguien, a menos de que ese alguien sea Pannacotta Fugo en su primera vez. Giorno x Fugo. Lemon.


**2002, Nápoles.**

Pannacotta Fugo se considera una persona inteligente. Comete errores, como todos, pero es un joven inteligente, un superdotado con un coeficiente intelectual de 152…. Sin embargo, existen algunas excepciones que destruyen su racionalidad. _Anomalías_ , Fugo considera que sólo tiene dos: su problema con la ira y sus sensaciones hacia Giorno Giovanna.

La primera la descubrió él, cuando casi asesina a un profesor universitario golpeándolo con una enciclopedia. La segunda, llegó ante él, cuando Buccellati presentó a Giorno ante la pandilla. Eran de la misma edad, Fugo apenas era un mes mayor que él y aún así Giorno tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos. Fugo supo desde ese momento que algo iba a cambiar en su vida, sin saber el porqué. No se equivocó. Su vida y la de todos cambió para siempre por culpa de Giorno Giovanna.

Y Giorno continuó cambiando hábitos en la vida de Fugo aun meses después. Para Fugo era una _etapa hormonal_ de Don Passione, Giorno estaba en la adolescencia después de todo, al igual que él. Fugo jamás se preocupó por el sexo, o los romances, para él todo se traducía en reacciones químicas sin importancia, eso no pudo evitar que cayera tentado por Giorno.

Así que un día Giorno expresó a Fugo que quería clases privadas con él para mejorar sus estudios, Fugo aceptó, fue una parte de buenas intenciones y el resto de ingenuidad. Las tardes de las semanas siguientes cuando contaban con algo de tiempo libre se retiraban a _estudiar_. Eran estudios de _anatomía_ detrás de otro, los dos se descubrieron pensando que besar al otro y tocar o sentir el cuerpo del otro era demasiado atractivo, se deseaban… y lo que Mista le había dicho a Giorno sobre la tanga de Fugo era verdad.

Fugo pensó que debía comenzar a estudiar libros sobre sexualidad y ver porno. Pero vio mucho porno y ahora se sentía asustado, ' _Por Dios, ¿Cómo ha podido meterle esa cosa tan gruesa allí?_. Por ello Fugo era ahora más escurridizo de Giorno y él se tomaba esta _dificultad_ con Fugo como un reto, y también con humor.

Giorno llegó a la conclusión de que Fugo no podía relajarse y tener sexo porque era demasiado racional.

Pero Giorno, acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que quiso, quería a Fugo.

Esto se tradujo en romper otro hábito en la vida de Fugo.

Esa tarde los libros se deslizaron de la mesa de café como de costumbre y cayeron sobre la alfombra. Los estudios quedaron olvidados mientras se besaban en la habitación. Las miradas se cruzaban, los ojos de Giorno era todo lo que podía ver Fugo cuando abrió los suyos y comenzó a sudar de emoción. Su pene presionó con fuerza contra la ropa interior y los botones del pantalón, se sintió muy claro.

Los labios separaron de forma mutua cuando Giorno acarició el tejido de la camisa de Fugo y sus dedos se colaron por los orificios para tocar la piel. Se habían besado muchas veces, pero tocarse siempre implicaba más intimidad para ellos, sobre todo para Giorno. Los dedos continuaron bajando, trazando un camino por el abdomen hacía los huecos en el pantalón de Fugo, que difícilmente podía contener el deseo, allí extendió su palma, para acariciar el bulto y comenzó a masajear. El pene despierto de Fugo parecía obedecer la voluntad de los dedos de Giorno, tensándose aun más.

Fugo mordió su labio mientras intentaba reprimir un jadeo de placer, y Giorno sintió cómo su miembro viril se movía bajo su palma. Fugo ladeó la cabeza ocultando su rostro siempre serio ahora ruborizado, Giorno abrió su cinturón y los botones del pantalón, la prenda se deslizó por la cadera hasta que Fugo estaba solo en tanga y corbata allí, Giorno deslizó los dedos en el delgado tejido de la tanga y la convirtió en pétalos con el poder de su Stand.

Después Giorno dio algunos pasos atrás para mirarlo, mientras bajaba la cremallera de su propio saco, y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Fugo se sentía como un pervertido ahí parado sin hacer nada, totalmente desnudo, mirándole, sintiendo el deseo de tocarlo y que Giorno lo tocara y... y su mente lo paró advirtiéndole que no necesitaba esto, pero no quería ni sentía que podía escapar, tragó saliva, los nervios crecían. Puede que fuera porque sabía que su castidad… _"Fugo, estás a punto de tener sexo"_ Se dijo mentalmente, mientras miraba el miembro viril de Giorno completamente erguido. Él era el que se la había puesto dura a Giorno Giovanna, y se sentía extrañamente orgulloso. Fugo pensó que si Giorno la tenía dura significaba que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba tan errado, en el sentido técnico de tener sexo.

— ¿Y ahora qué sigue, GioGio?,

Giorno dejó de mirar el cuerpo de Fugo y elevó la mirada a sus ojos. La piel de los pómulos de Fugo estaba ruborizada, el pelo revuelto, la piel brillante de deseo.

— ¿Qué?,

Fugo sentía su abdomen palpitando con un calor salvaje. Sus extremidades se sentían más débiles que su voz, pero esta también temblaba.

— ¿Cuál es el procedimiento a seguir?,

—El procedimiento a seguir…, —contestó Giorno, elevando la mano a su corbata y tirando de él—, No existe, Fugo.

Eso no estaba bien para Fugo. Siempre debía existir un modo o planes a seguir. ¡No tener planes sólo conduce al desastre!

Pero el sexo es algo irracional.

Esa era la lección que Giorno le daría a su "profesor".

Fugo se sobresaltó cuando Giorno empleó a _Gold Experience_ para convertir la corbata en una enredadera, la cual se deslizó hasta amarrar las muñecas de Fugo y mantenerlas sujetas, después Giorno se deslizó sobre él y lo volvió a besar. Giorno gustaba de besar a Fugo, sentirlo ceder bajo su suave pero pleno dominio y aunque Fugo lo negaría si le preguntaran también le gustaba cuando Giorno lo besaba, además le gustaba que Giorno poseyera tanta confianza en sí mismo como para empujarlo en la cama y tomar su polla sin dudar, lo envidió. Fugo además de estar nervioso siempre se preocupaba demasiado por los detalles, se preguntaba hasta donde llegarían… o cuanto dolería.

—Deja de pensar, Fugo,

—Sí...,

Giorno no era la primera persona que lo masturbaba, durante su etapa tocando piano en bares de Milan Fugo vivió momentos bastantes oscuros, pero que Giorno lo tocara era totalmente distinto. Porque simplemente era Giorno, su Don, brillante y desnudo sobre él, masturbándolo mientras se besaban, con la piel ardiendo en deseo bajo sus manos. Era una sensación que Fugo sólo podía atesorar, y era mucho mejor que cualquier otra sentida antes. Así que esto era el tipo de cosa que congelaba su cerebro superdotado.

Los labios de Giorno se apartaron de los de Fugo, y éste abrió los ojos. No encontró a Giorno, porque él estaba deslizándose hacia abajo, silencioso pero con decisión. Fugo vio a Giorno humedecerse los labios, después se elevó entre sus piernas mientras envolvía su lengua alrededor de su pene duro. Tiró del prepucio, el glande cedió. Fugo reprimió un jadeo; los músculos de su cuerpo temblaron, al igual que la tensión en los amarres de sus muñecas hasta lastimar su piel. Giorno sintió la pequeña abertura, los labios vagaron y disfrutaron el tacto de la delicada piel, comenzó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta del glande. No parecía dudar, pero lo hacía lento.

Fugo no sabía si Giorno era lento a propósito para enloquecerlo o sólo el modo de conocer a su pene, pero lo estaba llevando al delirio. Mordió sus labios para reprimir los gemidos que su jefe le causaba.

—GioGio...

Los labios brillantes de Giorno se abrieron y el aliento caliente golpeó la piel húmeda, Fugo cerró fuerte su mandíbula para reprimir cualquier ruido de placer. Por fin la boca de Giorno se cerró en torno al glande de Fugo y él cerró los ojos, avergonzado de estar disfrutando tanto y sorprendido porque acababa de caer en cuenta de que, Giorno Giovanna se la estaba chupando. Eso lo avergonzó aun más, porque para él Giorno significaba alguien demasiado precioso, casi sagrado, era su benefactor y el mismo joven a quien le juró respeto, Giorno era la persona a quien entregó su vida.

Fugo se sintió indigno de Giorno; porque él había traicionado a la pandilla, porque él se odiaba a sí mismo por abandonar a Buccellati. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir este deseo hacia Giorno, era algo más animal, impío, era un deseo hambriento y bestial.

También pensó que Giorno era demasiado bueno para ser tan joven. Giorno era tan bueno porque aprendía rápido y era astuto. Aprendió que Fugo emitía un gruñido ronco cada vez que acariciaba su miembro erecto, y miró la continuidad de los gruñidos amortiguados y _cazzo_ emitidos por su boca a cada chupada, para saber cómo tocarle y dónde poner la lengua y el lugar exacto en el que se dibujaba la línea entre el placer corporal y el dolor, que con Fugo era más intenso de lo normal, o así lo descubrió Giorno.

Fugo no estaba seguro de qué le estaba haciendo Giorno, pero se sentía maravilloso y casi lo odiaba por ello. Giovanna debía tener un talento natural para esto, porque lo hacía sin pensar y le salía tan fácil. Y supuso que esta _experiencia dorada_ de Giorno hacia su pene no se formaba de la nada, así que Fugo no pudo evitar preocuparse porque en algún momento él tendría que devolver el mismo trato a la polla de Giorno y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a empezar, y sabía que iba a ser torpe, y quizá podía morder el pene a Giorno, o quizá crearía ruidos raros con su boca, o quizá tendría algún tipo de reflejo y vomitaría y sería todo un desastre en general y quizá Giorno no querría volver a compartir con él.

Giorno sacó el pene de su boca con un chasquido bastante húmedo.

—Fugo… ¿Qué te sucede?,

Fugo se obligó a dejar de preocuparse por su falta de experiencia y centrarse en las sensaciones que Giorno provocaba en él ahora mismo.

—Nada,

—Estás asustado,

—Tú… dijiste que iríamos despacio,

Giorno ladeó la cabeza manteniendo contacto visual con Fugo.

—No tienes que tocarme, si es eso lo que te preocupa,

—No es eso lo que me preocupa. Es que… ¡Sí, es eso!,

—No me importa,

—Pero, GioGio...,

Giorno decidió que era el fin de esta conversación, volvió a bajar su lengua húmeda hacia el miembro de su compañero y Fugo pensó que era demasiado despacio, pero comparado con esta bizarra tortura de placer que le estaba practicando, la velocidad no tenía nada de malo. Fugo mordió sus labios otra vez.

—Fugo… ¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer por mí?,

Fugo negó con la cabeza.

—Deja de reprimirte. Quiero escuchar tus gemidos,

Giorno abrió la boca y se tragó todo el miembro erecto, Fugo gimió, aunque no podía evitar tratar de contenerlo, era escandaloso y no era capaz de mantenerse en silencio. Fugo pronto no eran más que sonidos guturales, jadeos o palabras perdidas, eso a Giorno parecía agradarle mucho, porque cada vez chupaba, lamía y succionaba con más entusiasmo. Fugo siseaba de impotencia ante las sensaciones a la que era sometido, después dijo algo en idioma napolitano que Giorno no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero era muy divertido. A veces Giorno tenía que tomar aire algunos segundos y continuar.

—GioGio… Oh, ¡Dios…!

—No lo impidas.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Quiero que te vengas.

—… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya?! ¡¿Ahora mismo?!

—No, pero…

Giorno no pudo culminar las palabras, Fugo estalló sobre su propio abdomen con un gemido grave que parecía salir del lugar más profundo de su garganta; la respiración se tornó entrecortada, los puños se tensaron en la enredadera con fuerza. El placer íntimo no era el tipo de cosas que Fugo se sentía cómodo en compartir con alguien… a Fugo no le gustaba compartir sus intimidades con nadie. Era justo ese momento mientras recuperaba el ritmo cardíaco, en el que la racionalidad lo golpeaba como un mazo y se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Giorno seguía entre las piernas de Fugo, apoyado en los codos, mirando sus reacciones fascinado, esa mirada Fugo la reconoció, era la misma mirada que Giorno tenía cuando estaba ante una copa de pudin que iba a devorar. Eso lo hacía todo miles veces más vergonzoso para Fugo, y como un millón de veces más perturbador. Giorno recorrió con la punta de su dedo los pegajosos hilos blancos sobre la piel de Fugo, comenzó a lamer hasta dejarlo limpio; y Fugo sólo podía observar entre jadeos.

—GioGio… yo…

¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Que era tan bueno y le provocaba tantas sensaciones y de una manera tan irracional que pensaba que todo esto, caer en la tentación, había sido un terrible error? Porque no sabía cómo demonios iba a poder verlo a los ojos de ahora en adelante día a día sin recordar todo esto.

Giorno se movió de nuevo, retiró el amarre de la enredadera con su Stand y lo besó, Fugo no tardó en unirse. Esta vez Fugo fue más agresivo, con mucha lengua, un beso violento y exigente, feroz como su Stand Purple Haze, con una gran parte de deseo y otra parte de sí mismo llena de ira hacia Giorno, por todo este desvarío de placer que le estaba causando y que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Pero de nuevo, Fugo caía domado ante el sabor en la boca de Giorno que le proporcionaba algún tipo de placer extraño, le provocaba una reacción irracional que no podía dominar como cuando tenía episodios de ira, y que desde luego a Fugo no le gustaba porque no podía pensar con claridad, pero aún así no podía evitar gruñir como un animal. Pero esa reacción sólo duraba un par de segundos, hasta que se daba cuenta de que sólo era una víctima de sus pasiones más primitivas, cuando se percataba de que estaba bajo la merced de Giorno.

Giorno pareció percatarse de que Fugo estaba pensando demasiado de nuevo, porque volvió a cerrar la distancia entre sus labios y le besó como él hacía, suave pero implacable, algo que Fugo había comenzado a denominar 'destruir su cabeza', porque estaba convencido de que cuando Giorno lo besaba le despojaba de todo tipo de voluntad propia. Pero era más que eso; corría en su sangre y tras sus ojos o en su espíritu, cuando Giorno lo besaba era como si podía sentirlo con todo el cuerpo, Fugo sólo podía apretarse contra él, aferrándose a su piel como si tuviera miedo de caerse, o de que Giorno sólo se tratara de una alucinación.

Su erección ya se había suavizado, pero la de Giorno seguía erguida, rozándolo cada vez que se movían. Pero Fugo no pudo pensar más a cada mordida o beso de Giorno en su cuello y mandíbula, después lamió sus labios entreabiertos mientras repasaba la silueta de sus hombros con los dedos. La suave piel sobre el hueso de la cadera contra la de él, su cuerpo amoldándose contra el de Fugo, los dedos rozando el nacimiento del pelo en su nuca cuando le tomó del cuello para hacer el beso más profundo.

Y Fugo comenzaba a desesperarse de que sólo fuera eso, porque él pensaba que Giorno debía ser el que le dijera qué hacer, Fugo quería que Giorno le ordenara los pasos a seguir.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, —logró preguntar Fugo entre jadeos cuando finalizó el beso.

La mirada de Giorno aunque impertérrita mantenía un velo lleno de deseo, le mostró una leve sonrisa.

—Es tu decisión.

Fugo entreabrió los labios en un evidente ´ _¿Por qué me haces esto?_ ´, respiró tardando en contestar, y cuando lo hizo sonó tímido y muy avergonzado.

—Yo… Quiero que… quiero que… quiero hacer esto… contigo.

Aquella declaración sorprendió a Giorno, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron más de lo que a él le habría gustado mostrar. Estaban muy cerca, tanto sus labios como el respirar cálido se rozaban al hablar.

— ¿Estás seguro? No tiene por qué ser hoy, Fugo,

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan decidido en la vida y tan caballeroso? ¿Por qué Giorno siempre se lo ponía todo tan difícil a él? Fugo podía jurar que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Sólo quería hacerlo, necesitaba quitarse este deseo que se le había formado, esto que no era normal, era como un torrente de calor que lo estaba destruyendo desde dentro.

—Deja de bromear conmigo. Te deseo, —gruñó él, y se ruborizó al rojo vivo cuando comprendió lo que había dicho—, Es decir…, si tú quieres. No es como si te voy a obligar... nunca lo haría, soy tuyo.

Las comisuras en los labios de Giorno se doblaron en una leve sonrisa de triunfo.

—No hace falta que me obligues,

Podrían haberse alejado para hablar, porque era más fácil mantener una conversación cuando no se está a rozando la boca del otro, pero no se creían capaces de separarse en ese momento.

—¿Cómo debo yo…? ¿Qué posición deseas, GioGio?

—No has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?

—No, y lo sabes.

—Quiero decir con una mujer.

—Nunca.

Fugo lo sintió moverse en la cama, sintió lo que parecía ser el Stand de Giorno y después como un liquido aceitoso se deslizaba por su piel, él se repitió en la cabeza que no sería un dolor diferente a tantos otros golpes, que el dolor pasaría. Una mano pálida elevó su cadera y le abrió las piernas. Fugo sentía los dedos de Giorno moverse en su interior, y era una sensación rara, pero eso no siempre es una connotación negativa.

Y esta no era una mala sensación.

Fugo se sentía diminuto de repente, a merced de Giorno. Estaba haciendo esto con un hombre, un hombre que le gustaba y era su jefe... y era menor que él. Mejor dicho, le inquietaba que estaba a punto de ser penetrado por Giorno, aunque estaba descubriendo que eso no lo importunaba. No con Giorno.

—Esto funciona mejor cuando prestas atención,

— ¡Estoy prestando atención!,

—Estás pensando, y te dije que dejes de pensar,

—No puedo evitarlo, ¡GioGio! es algo que… ¡Oh, joder!,

Giorno volvió a tocar ese punto y a presionar con sus dedos, y Fugo se retorció. Con curiosidad Giorno había vuelto a presionar en ese punto, y Fugo tuvo que ladear la cabeza en el colchón.

Giorno encontró esta reacción muy interesante.

La mano en su cadera apretó más fuerte mientras buscaba su cuello con los dientes, y le sintió deslizándose en él muy lento pero sin dificultad. Fugo se tensó por un momento cuando sintió el glande palpitante de Giorno en su entrada. Abrió los ojos y miró la cara que tenía encima, que estaba en calma, con los labios entreabiertos, húmedos y esa mirada siempre reservada a la que era imposible conocer lo que pensaba. Hubo una creciente presión que se acumuló, los manojos de nervios en su entrada estaban sensibles al tacto. Un roce y una presión suave, un distanciamiento y frotamiento, luego la presión se acumuló de nuevo, automáticamente respiró hondo cuando Giorno se presionó hacia él.

La mente de Fugo esperó dolor, pero no hubo. No dolor como él lo concebía. Sólo una presión incómoda que disminuyó eventualmente, dando paso a otra sensación palpitante, viva y cálida que invadía su interior y se extendía.

Fugo respiró. Esto era lo más cerca que podías estar con un humano. Su mente vagó en la sensación. El aliento caliente en su cara. La ligereza regresó, Fugo sólo siguió los movimientos de caderas. Pero cuando volvía a salir quería gritarle que no se alejara, entonces Giorno volvía a entrar, y le invadía como la primera vez, entrando aún más profundo, Fugo sentía como todo él se extendía, y a la vez se comprimía para dejar sitio a Giorno, que se clavaba dentro de él sintiendo como si lo partiría en dos.

Giorno respiró en su oído.

—Ya no estás tenso, ¿Confías en mí?

Fugo se oprimió más contra él y arqueó la espalda, ahogando un gemido mientras se mordía los labios.

Así que Giorno dejó de andar con cuidado, aumentó el ritmo y empezó a follarlo sin piedad, a hacerlo gritar y quebrar su racionalidad hasta que lo único que quedara dentro de esa cabeza demasiado pensante fuera él y sólo él.

El tiempo dejó de contarse en segundos y se contó en embestidas y en gruñidos, embestidas fuertes que hacían que los músculos sudorosos en él ardieran de nuevo. Hundió la cara en su cuello y se besaron y mordieron y lo volvió a besar o simplemente se quedó ahí, dentro de Fugo, llenándolo, mientras pasaba una mano por su abdomen húmedo de sudor y buscaba su nueva erección.

Fugo apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Giorno. Él le enterraba los dientes en la estrella que Giorno tenía en el cuello mientras le masturbaba y seguía tan dentro que Fugo que no podía sobreponerse a todas la sensaciones que estaba asimilando. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas y sabía que no lo aguantaría mucho tiempo más, así que se atrevió a tomar la mano de Giorno en la suya y empezó a mover la cadera. Despacio primero, más rápido entonces, más frenético cuando la otra mano de Giorno trepó hasta su mejilla, con el pulgar justo debajo de su mandíbula, y sus miradas se encontraron. Giorno elevó la cadera para volver a clavarse en él, y Fugo se volvió a deslizar hacia fuera, sólo para volver a hundirle con más fuerza. Y sólo entonces Giorno empezó a jadear y a gruñir en su oído, y era grave, torpe y primario, y Fugo no dejó de mirarlo mientras perdía el poco control mental que le quedaba, dando paso a la irracionalidad que él siempre contenía en su vida cotidiana.

Estaban follando y por momentos parecía una batalla, dejando que él le follara, y todo se mezclaba un poco en ese choque de cuerpos calientes e intercambio de gemidos. Giorno no tardó en empujarle brusco contra el colchón mientras lo embestía sin piedad, largo y profundo y rápido y un poco fuerte, y no dejaba de masturbarle, no dejaba de mostrar su dominancia que fuera de la cama permanecería sutil, fría, en contraste con la ira explosiva de Fugo.

Fugo clavó sus dedos en la piel de Giorno, aferrándose con fuerza como si no pudiera vivir de otro modo y el colchón se hundió más, entonces presionó sus talones las nalgas de Giorno y no lo dejó ir, su falo erecto de nuevo, se frotaba contra su estómago a cada movimiento. Un cálido siseo silbó por sus cuerpos. Una serie de explosiones pequeñas y sostenidas lo confundieron y lo llevaron a una órbita desconocida sin tiempo ni espacio. Fugo fue incapaz de soportarlo y se corrió con una descarga lenta y agotadora y un quejido de forma inconsciente extendió la mano y la clavó en la melena dorada sobre él, mientras Giorno se clavaba más y más profundo.

Y luego sintió el empujón final.

Lo primero que escuchó de nuevo fue su profundo gemido, lo que le hizo bajar las piernas, pero Giorno no podía soltarlo. Se tumbó sobre él y respiró profundo.

Fugo aun lo rodeaba con sus brazos, sintiendo su peso, los dedos navegaron en la cabellera dorada de forma inconsciente. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la piel húmeda y caliente que duplicaba el aroma que fluía en él. La dureza estaba en su trasero. Firme e inflexible, pero más y más suave, aún vibrante. Fugo jadeó, después abrió y cerró sus ojos cansados. Las respiraciones se calmaron con lentitud, y con la misma lentitud, colores y sonidos volvieron a la mente de Fugo. Él de alguna manera no entendió lo que acababa de suceder.

Giorno salió y se dejó caer a su lado, jadeantes, cubiertos de una mezcla de sudor y otros fluidos. Y radiantes, con la vistas nubladas. Los minutos pasaron, Fugo se recuperó de su ensueño y de repente, la racionalidad de su cabeza lo asustó con cientos de pensamientos sobre todo lo que habían hecho.

Fugo miró su ropa, que estaba desperdigada por el suelo de toda la habitación, como en esas películas románticas que Mista adora. Su piel olía a Giorno y sentía aún su toque, lo cual atesoró en su mente y por eso mismo se aterró al saber lo que su corazón sentía, porque eso era terrible, Fugo sabía que extrañaría todo lo que había sucedido en esta habitación. Desde la voz de Giorno, hasta su toque y la sensación de sus cuerpos.

Pensó en cómo escapar de allí, pensó en inventar un evento repentino, e intentaría no pensar en esto, evitaría pensarlo incluso si Giorno comenzaba a ignorarlo o a no mirarle en los días siguientes. Fugo se odió por sentirse tan bien a su lado, pero a la vez por sentirse tan culpable.

Cuando se sentó para escapar apretó la mandíbula, al igual que su cuerpo. Sólo quería salir de allí y llegar a la habitación del lugar donde residía desde que regresó a Passione, y darse una buena ducha, y no volver a recordar esta tarde en toda su vida, aunque sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Esta era su primera vez, no iba a olvidarle y era también su primera vez con un hombre… no cualquier hombre, el hombre al que juró lealtad, el hombre al que servía con su vida... ¿El hombre del que se había enamorado? Fugo no creía en esas cosas, era sólo lealtad se dijo él.

— ¿Te duele?,

La voz repentina de Giorno lo sobresaltó.

—No,

No era mentira, no dolía. Era más bien otra sensación. Una abrasiva, más el comprender que su cuerpo estaba extrañando el de Giorno.

Fugo desvió la mirada hacia el lado en la cama de donde provenía esa voz, sólo para apreciar el intenso escrutinio de unos grandes ojos azules y una cascada dorada de cabellos.

Quizá fue el brazo que se deslizó hasta rodear su cadera, o el calor de su cuerpo más cerca de lo necesario, o el susurro de su voz, o que simplemente era Giorno Giovanna y todo de él parecía irradiar encanto, Fugo se dio la vuelta casi sin pensar, y se encontró atrapado entre Giorno y las almohadas mullidas, el beso que siguió causó que Fugo gimiera otra vez, y se atrevió a abrazarlo, fue un beso lento pero ávido, con el mensaje tácito de que echarán de menos el calor de sus cuerpos en cuanto estén alejados.

Entonces se oyó la voz serena de Giorno.

—Eso estuvo bien, Panni, —Sonó satisfecho, eso relajó a Fugo, su jefe estaba complacido—, La próxima vez pasaremos de conversaciones innecesarias e iremos directo al sexo.

Fugo entreabrió los labios, pero finalmente asintió en silencio.

Porque sabía que estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo si decía que no quería una próxima vez con Giorno.


End file.
